


Tick Tock Goes My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is about to leave for uni, and maybe things really do get worse before they get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock Goes My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted so don't beat me up too badly if it's absolutely horrible! Hope you enjoy!

It was dark when Stiles woke up, covered in sweat and tears. He was shaking so badly that he struggled to turn on the light, and in the end figured that it would be easier for him if the lights stayed off. If he turned the lights on he would have to face his room, which had long since changed from the room his mother had known. Sitting here in the darkness, at least this way he could pretend the room was the way she had decorated it, could pretend there were still the little soaps she would buy sitting in his bathroom, and pretend that her slippers were still sitting by the side of his bed (She would often leave them there accidentally if Stiles insisted she stay with him until he fell asleep). 

Stiles' body shook with a harsh sob; it had been so long since he had last dreamed about his mother. His life had become so busy with all of the supernatural drama (and preparing for university, but that paled in comparison) that he rarely had time to dwell on the sadness that came with thinking about his mother. He thought about her every day still, duh, but those thoughts were often warm memories of things she would say and do. Upon looking down at his hands, he found that they were still shaking despite how he managed to calm his heart rate down enough to think coherently. Facing that he would probably not fall asleep again (Not that he particularly wanted to, after the dream), Stiles began to get ready for the day. 

 

When his father woke up, Stiles had already showered, dressed, and cooked healthy omelettes for the both of them. As the Sheriff begrudgingly ate the omelette ("I prepared this with utmost love and care, i do NOT deserve that face") Stiles listed off why he hated each and every one of his teachers this year ("His moustache isn't changing colour, Stiles, they don't do that" "I swear on my life, dad, and it moves around in unnatural ways when he talks. WHAT IF IT'S SENTIENT?! That would be the coolest movie plot. I should direct movies. How long do you have to be in university for that? Nevermind I'd probably get distracted by the actors butts. Speaking of.."). As per usual, his dad ignored him. Stiles told him many times he should really work on his social manners but, alas, he insisted there more more important things to do than be less rude to his hyperactive son. He was obviously wrong but Stiles forgave him. 

It wasn't until 10 minutes after he had left the house for school that he realised that today was Saturday. And it wasn't until Stiles pulled up to the school that he realised that he should maybe head back home. Huh. 

As expected, Stiles didn't go back home. Instead, he found himself outside of Scott's house, explaining to Melissa exactly why Scott didn't come through the front door at all last night, but somehow still magically (and silently!) appeared in his bed by the morning. He mumbled out that Scott had made an extra key for the backdoor and had grown out of his loud and clumsy phase. Melissa didn't believe the horrible lie (Stiles was really going to need to work on his ability to lie under duress) but she allowed him to go up and see Scott anyway.

Unsurprisingly, when Stiles went up to see Scott, he found him splayed out, a goofy grin on his face as he snored loudly. The surprising part of this picture was in the corner of Scott's room, where a content looking Isaac slept. Stiles didn't think he would ever get used to the weird relationship that those two and Allison shared, but it was a definite improvement to Isaac's pathetic pining over Scott. To wake up the two happy teenagers, Stiles decided to fill up a bucket with ice cold water, and he may or may not have struggled to hold it (he was lean and sexy, not a muscle man!) before pouring it not particularly evenly over them. It woke them up so, POINT TO STILES!! 

The bad part of waking two werewolves of in the way he did, is that Stiles suddenly had two sets of claws in his face.

"As much as I appreciate you two in all of your furry glory, I would prefer to be alive after today please and thank you," He stuttered out, flashing them with a smile.

They both relaxed a bit after realising where they were and what was happening. Scott changed back happily, seemingly excited to see his best friend, while Isaac (the little brat that he is) grumbled at Stiles and sulked onto Scott's bed.

"Stiles, man, hey!" Scott greeted him with his trademark grin  
"Hey Scotty, what's up-" 

Stiles was cut off by Isaac's laugh, and Stiles cringed at the innuendo.  
"-Okay nevermind i want to know absolutely nothing about your sex life, no matter how 'fun' and 'cool' it may be!" Stiles finished, holding his finger up to Scott when he opened up his mouth to protest.

"I still think you shouldn't be so close-minded about our relationship," Scott grumbled, it was an old argument from him

"And I have said, multiple times at that, that I am perfectly comfortable with both your homo and heteroerotic sexcapades but I really don't want to hear details about Isaac's 'magnificent manhood'"-Isaac made a choking noise in the background at this-"or Allison's 'warm, wet, womanhood'" Stiles fought the urge to gag as he repeated the last statement, but he persevered. He was nothing if not a point-prover.

 

Once Stiles finished his speech, Scott and Isaac had evidently decided to move on from Stiles 'closed-mindedness' (stiles was not closed minded! he was bisexual for fuck's sake!) because they had started talking to each other in a tone quiet enough that Stiles hadn't a chance of hearing. 

"Stiles?" Scott asked tentatively  
"Yes?'  
"Do you think that Derek has been acting... strange lately?"  
"Um.."  
"Because me and Isaac have been talking recently and we have decided that something is definitely up with Derek."  
"Well.."  
"And we want to ask him about it but I can't really because my relationship with Derek isn't really great at the moment."  
"Ah."  
"You know it's not, I know. Isaac an't ask either because.... well, i don't really know why he can't but he really doesn't want to. I think he just doesn't want to upset his alpha" Isaac nodded affirmatively at this.  
"So what you're saying is.."  
"Can you talk to him?" Isaac and Scott said this at around the same time, synchronisation just wasn't as cool in real life, and Stiles was hit with two sets of perfected puppy dog eyes.  
"You can't keep looking at me like that and expect me to not crack a few dog jokes," Stiles scratched his head and the two pups didn't react at all. 

Some awkward silence passed.  
Then more.  
And more.  
And then Stiles gave in. 

"FINE! I will go and converse with sourwolf and probably get my throat literally, and I mean literally, ripped out. And do you know who's fault it will be? Yours." he pointed at both Scott and Isaac.

 

Since all of the supernatural drama in Beacon Hills had quieted down considerably, it had been a very long time since Stiles had visited either the Hale house or the place Derek was staying, so he struggled a bit at remembering exactly where it was. After all the hardship Stiles went through finding Derek's little pad, he found that it was vacant of a certain grouchy werewolf. Exasperated and a bit grouchy himself, Stiles jumped into the jeep and drove down to the Hale house. On the way down the road, Stiles questioned why exactly he was putting this much effort into going to see Derek. It's not like he particularly liked the guy. I mean sure, Derek looked like a fucking male model and Stiles would be horribly lying if he said that he hadn't lusted over the guy in the past, but Derek's personality really didn't do it for Stiles. 

Regardless of Stiles' questioning his feelings for the guy, he was pulling off the road and into a hidden area where he would park. It didn't take long beyond there to get to the house, and Stiles was weirdly hopeful that he would find Derek there. Weird. Stiles didn't think he'd ever actually wanted to see Derek, just to see him, before. So, to recap, Stiles thought Derek was hot and was hoping to see him. Damn, Stiles was going to need to get laid before he started actually crushing on a guy like Derek.

If Stiles ever gets laid. 

Without all of the supernatural shit going on around him, Stiles' life seemed even more pathetic. 

"And that's what you missed on Glee," Stiles mumbled out, semi-ashamed that he had made an actual Glee reference. 

The Hale house was in view now, and Stiles was suddenly regretting coming here. Not because of how depressing and dejected the house looked (Stiles had long since gotten used to the look of the house) but because of what he saw in the window. Derek was sat on the ground in one of the rooms and, uncharacteristically, didn't even look a little annoyed. This shocked Stiles (He would've put money on it that Derek always looked pissed off), but not as much as the fact that Derek looked miserable. And on the verge of tears. Stiles wasn't sure what to do.

So, because he absolutely did not want to go in there and interrupt Derek's gloom fest, Stiles let his instincts lead him. He walked in. 

Did Stiles regret this decision immediately? Yes.  
Was this a horrible idea? Yes.  
Did Stiles feel like his heart was literally breaking at the look on Derek's face? Absolutely fucking yes. 

And so Stiles ran away.

Well, what else was he supposed to do? 


End file.
